10 Shots LeeSaku
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: 10 Moments 10 Songs 10 Oneshots LeeSaku Also out 10 Shots NejiTen Dedicated to Shika and Bella


_Music Meme_

_1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

This is a Lee/Sakura set of fics cause I hate Sasu/Saku fics and also my friends requested this pairing dedicated to Bella and Shika

**1. Stranded - Lutricia McNeal**

Sakura stretched out on the beach lounger, the gold bikini she wore curved in ALL the right places.

Her headphones hidden in the mass of cherry pink hair, she was known for.

She smiled at the black haired teen who sat himself down next to her, laying out a bright green towel which matched his trunks

"Lee"

"Hello Sakura-Chan, isn't it a beautiful day?"

She nodded , untying the strings on her bikini

"Babe?"

He nodded removing his shirt and getting tangled in the fabric she giggled,

"Lee, you are funny sometimes" more giggles as he finally got free and started to rub lotion on her back

"You'll never be stranded , or be abandoned, when I'm with you Sakura-Chan"

**2. Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy**

There was a disco for all of Konoha some crap about a bunch of successful missions, in Sakura's view Tsunade just wanted to get pissed.

Sakura pulled of her heels putting them by her bag which was next to Shikamaru who was looking a bit bored.

"Hey baby" Lee addressed Tenten wobbling from side to side

"Lee, have you had sake?" she asked pulling back away from him

"A bit" Neji appeared by her side wrapping a overprotective arm around her waist

"Lee go and find Sakura"

"No" he pouted swinging his fists

"Lee!" Neji readied himself into the Kaiten stance Tenten safely in his arms and spun knocking Lee away onto the floor

"Lee go!"

"NO!!"

"Sakura!, come and get your boyfriend"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets say Lee had a bit to drink" Sakura explained as Lee rolled over on the floor in front of Tsunade

"I'll say, get him home"

**3. We Belong Together - Mariah Carey**

The piano played in the background softly as the kunoichi of the Konoha 11 moved into the ballroom. Tenten was in a white ball gown with a pattern of kunai along the hemline and decorated with senbon, Hinata was in a lavender knee-length spaghetti strap dress white clung to all her curves perfectly causing more than a few nosebleeds amongst the males in the room.

Ino wore a deep red dress from bust to floor with a silver floral pattern courtesy of konoha's weapons mistress (who knew Tenten was so good with a needle) and the lady of the night Sakura Haruno was in a black cocktail dress with a vibrant pink sash around her waist and matching heels.

A tall boy, no man Sakura corrected herself was sat at the piano playing out a so familiar tune, that distinctive black bowl cut was still there but green spandex had been replaced with a forest green suit and white shirt, she started to hum along moving closer her dress showing only a dignified amount of skin.

"Lee"

"Sakura" he turned "baby when you left, I lost a part of me"

She smiled taking the hand offered.

"We belong together, baby" He led her onto the dance floor this song was only for them never mind Sasuke or any of the couples that drifted beside them.

They belonged together.

**4. Don't Cha - Pussy Cat Dolls**

The lights flashed on the cat walk as the first girl stepped through the curtain her blond hair in a high ponytail and her purple bikini matching her heels she stopped at the pole leaning down to flash the crowd

"Strippers" Lee's tone was one of disgust

"Yea? so Lee, lighten up" the brown haired boy bared his fangs in a smirk

"Make me" he turned away from Kiba

By this time the blond had left and a bluenette had taken her place, white eyes winked at Naruto and he promptly had a nosebleed.

"Naruto are you ok"

"Its nothing Kiba"

The next girl was a brunette a series of light metal chains on her body one of which she left the Hyuuga teen with a card attached

"Neji?"

"Hn"

The brunette left stealing a glance at Neji and was soon replaced by a rosette who only had eyes for Lee she blew him a kiss singing along to the words

'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me'

He nodded dumbstruck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the four boys were met by the four girls.

Kiba had his arm wrapped around the blond, Naruto was holding hands with the bluenette who blushed constantly, Neji handed back the chain to the brunette, stealing a kiss from her as he did and Lee whispered in the rosette's ear

'I don't need to wish my girlfriend was hot like you'.

**5. 2 Become 1 - Spice Girls**

Sakura smiled as she smoothed out the white fabric of the dress, it was here at last.

The wedding day, make-up was applied as the blushing bride sat still on the stool, her hands busy folding origami cranes.

"Relax everything will be fine"

"But mum"

"Its ok, I felt this way when I married your father"

"Sakura honey, all ready?"

She nodded at her husband "She's coming Lee, give her a chance"

"I know its just so exciting my little girl is getting married, I never thought I'd see the day"

Sakura held out a hand to the rose haired woman in front of her,

"Your husbands waiting"

"Thanks mum"

And with that Hotaru took her fathers arm and headed down the aisle to meet her future.

**6. Sara Bareilles - Love Song**

Lee sat on a fallen tree, pen to paper

"I must write a love song, I must to win Sakura-Chan's heart"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I wont write you a love song cause you asked for it, cause you need one'

Sakura bopped her head in time to the music singing along imagining her self as the artist

"My heavy heart sings, deep down under you"

She picked up a kunai and started to do some training in time to the music all the time singing.

Lee walked past stopping when he heard her and smiled

…I won't ask for a love song… he decided taking her hand and removing her headphones

"I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you asked for it, cause you need one, you see"

She continued not realising that the music was missing

"I wont ask for one, all I'll ask for is your heart."

**7. Cascada - Miracle**

Sakura held the new baby in her arms marvelling at the softness of the girls skin.

She was a miracle baby, after many years as a kunoichi she had been left unable to conceive naturally and had been trying for over 5 years with her husband Lee, who was away on a mission at that moment, she turned back to the bundle in her arms.

'I needed a miracle and I got you'

She smiled at the newborn let out a gurgle, who ever would of though its Sakura Rock formally Haruno would be a mother herself by the age of 27, she waited for years and now looking at the baby it was all worth it, she had long dark hair like her fathers but traces of the dazzling emerald eyes that her mother possessed.

**8. Dance In The Rain - Lolly**

Storm season in Konoha brought problems for the civilians but to the shinobi and kunoichi of the village it offered a relaxation session, a break in the long relentless routine of kill or be killed.

The rookie 9 plus team Gai were out in the training grounds enjoying the change in climate, Neji and Tenten were sparing, finding the rain a worthwhile opponent.

Sakura went over to lee who was sat on a log watching the rain and she held out a hand "Mind if I join you?" she asked, he shook his head.

"I would be honoured" she smiled as she cuddled up next to him, a small arm finding its way around his waist.

**9. Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson**

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the suitcase, she pulled out her drawer removing the various training weapons, scrolls and equipment gathered over the years.

Next were the uniforms, training, hospital and free time, she slung it all in all her bag, removing everything that made the room personal she left the poster of Tsunade on the door as she had the real thing now.

"Babe you ready?"

She turned to see lee "Sure give me a hand"

He picked up the bags as though they weighed nothing

'Breakaway'

'I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly'

She hugged her mum before leaving her childhood house, the engagement ring sparkled as she shut the door.

**10. She's A Rebel - Greenday**

Sakura Haruno the all good girl in the class came to school in a ripped black band T-shirt and baggy jeans that day

'What the fuck?!' was the response of many of the other students including her best friend Ino.

"What it's a new style?"

Her pink hair highlighted and low lighted with black, black eye liner and mascara, she poked her tongue out at Naruto when he stared to reveal a tongue piercing to go with the belly button that was on show.

"Sakura-Chan!" Cried lee

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"I fancied a rebellious stage" she walked over and kissed him full on the mouth before pulling away.

--

The next day she was shy sweet Sakura Haruno again, in pink with her hair back to normal, the only difference was that she walked up to lee who was sat by himself reading one of his many martial arts books and put her hand in his before giving his a small kiss on the lips.

"back to normal?" he asked, she nodded

"Good".


End file.
